


The Family Business

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Serial Killers, john winchester is a dick, syndrome de Renfield
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, depuis la mort de leur père. Mais la chasse, elle, était toujours la même. Jouissive, excitante, quelque soit le gibier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anders Andrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anders+Andrew).



> Petit truc écrit pour le kink meme spécial Halloween sur Livejournal, donc euh ben, attention aux thème abordés. Pour celle-ci je cherchais à faire un AU où Sam et Dean étaient des "vrais" criminels, et j'ai repensé à un épisode de Criminal Minds avec des frangins serial killers que j'ai trouvé pas mal...
> 
> Le kink pour celui-là était : UA Dark
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi  
> Enjoy

Dean sortit son couteau et s'approcha de la jeune femme à genoux dans la clairière. Il retira le sac qu'elle avait sur la tête, libérant une cascade de cheveux bruns ondulés et dévoilant son visage maculé de larmes. Elle regardait partout alentours, les questions semblant se bousculer sur ses lèvres alors que Dean tranchait les liens qui retenaient ses chevilles et ses poignets. Dès qu'elle fut libre, elle envoya un coup de poing en direction de Dean avec un cri de rage. L'aîné des Winchester esquiva sans difficulté mais était agréablement surpris, ça allait être intéressant. A côté de lui, légèrement en retrait, Sam souriait, clairement amusé de la situation. Il avait fait le bon choix.

"Woh, garde ton énergie pour courir, tu vas en avoir besoin…"

Dean avait dit ça avait un petit sourire joyeux qui ne changea absolument rien, la demoiselle se jeta à nouveau sur lui en hurlant. Il évita à nouveau et l'envoya trébucher contre son pieds étendu. Pas compliqué d'avoir le dessus sur quelqu'un qui avait passé les trois dernières heures droguée et attachée. Elle se redressa rapidement pour faire face au canon du flingue que Dean venait de sortir de la ceinture de son jean. Elle s'immobilisa, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Sammy avait vraiment fait le bon choix.

"Je vais la faire simple, la miss. Tu as une heure d'avance pour te mettre à courir, ou te cacher, et puis on vient te chercher. Il doit pas être loin de midi, si tu tiens jusqu'à l'aube, tu es libre, si tu parviens à la route, tu es libre."

La jeune femme ravala sa salive avec difficulté, mais regarda au delà du canon de l'arme dans les yeux de Dean.

"Et sinon ?"

"Si mon frangin et moi on te trouve avant ça... On en parlera à ce moment-là tu crois pas ?"

Il lui lança un clin d’oeil enjôleur et tendit le poignard à Sam, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Le plus jeune attrapa l'arme et s'agenouilla près de leur nouvelle amie pour lui prendre le poignet. Elle se débattit un instant mais un coup d’oeil éloquent de Dean en direction de son arme la fit se calmer quasi instantanément. Un même petit sourire attendri fleurit sur les lèvres des deux frères au cri de douleur qui résonna dans la clairière déserte quand le couteau lui entailla la peau du bras. Sam rendit le poignard à son frère, lentement, sans lâcher le bras de la jeune femme qui commençait à trembler de tous ses membres.

Il se retourna vers elle, pour lui sourire, caresser doucement sa joue avant de poser les lèvres sur la plaie qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Dean souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents. Les réactions aux petites manies de Sammy étaient aussi diverses que variées, mais il aimait particulièrement ceux qui hurlaient. Ce long hurlement inarticulé, qui vous perçait les oreilles et vous déchirait le coeur, à la vue de ce colosse qui tétait une plaie béante comme il ferait le sein de sa mère. L’incompréhension, la peur, la douleur, le dégoût se mêlaient dans ce hurlement primaire, un peu comme celui qu'on pousserait en voyant un loup se mettre à vous dévorer les entrailles. Il le écouterait hurler des heures, il resterait bien là, à tenir en joue ces inconnus, pour que son petit frère assouvisse ce besoin bien précis. Pour qu'il se sente bien.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qui avait poussé Sammy à en devenir si dépendant, au point de goûter le gibier avant chaque chasse. Lui-même appréciait le goût du sang, ou du moins ne le détestait pas, mais à en boire trop il avait envie de vomir, comme tout le monde. Sammy lui en avait besoin. Sammy n'était pas tout le monde. Il était spécial, il le comprenait, il avait besoin de Dean comme Dean avait besoin de Sam. Il était le parfait compagnon de chasse et depuis la mort de leur père, le seul.

"Sammy, ça suffit, elle va avoir besoin de ses forces pour courir."

Sam se redressa à contrecoeur, haletant, et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main alors que la brunette reculait sur les fesses pour s'éloigner au plus vite. Dean rangea son arme et jeta un oeil à leur victime du jour, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa montre.

"Une heure, à partir de maintenant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'était pas parce que le gibier vous a donné un bon challenge qu'il faut s'arrêter là...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On croirait que déjà, l’idée de changer mes bébés en serial killers me suffirait. Et surtout que le suggérer me suffirait. Mais non, il fallait que je continue, alors attention, c’est violent, il y a des mentions de viol, de meurtre, de tout plein de joyeusetés du genre. Franchement je sais même pas pourquoi vous lisez ce truc xD
> 
> Enjoy

Dean avait soigneusement posé son arc à poulies dans l'herbe et s'était assis en tailleur près de la tête de la jeune femme qui sanglotait par terre. La lanterne qu'ils avaient amenée jetait une lumière faiblarde sur la scène. Elle les avait fait courir pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Dean se pencha pour lire le permis de conduire qu'il avait fauché dans sa poche à la lumière.

"Ruby? Joli nom, bon ça fait un peu strip-teaseuse c'est sûr, mais bon pourquoi pas."

Le chasseur rangea soigneusement la pièce d'identité dans son sac, avec le téléphone de la jeune femme. Dans le cas peu probable où son corps serait retrouvé, autant laisser le moins d'indice possible permettant de l'identifier. Il baissa les yeux vers la demoiselle qui se tortillait encore faiblement par terre et lui lança un sourire amusé. La chasse avait été bonne, longue, et au dernier moment il s'était même demandé si Ruby ne serait pas la première à s'en tirer.

Mais non, encore une fois les collets de de Sammy avaient fait leur office, et ils l'avaient retrouvée à essayer de se défaire des câbles métalliques qui lui enserraient les jambes. Une flèche plus tard, elle n'était plus aussi combattive, et Sam avait pris le temps de reposer ses pièges avant de les rejoindre.

"S'il vous plait… s'il vous plait…"

Dean baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme et passa une main sur sa joue. Le temps qu'elle se taise, il avait arraché la flèche qui dépassait toujours de son épaule. Son hurlement résonna dans toute la vallée, et Dean continua de caresser sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Ou du moins qu'elle se taise.

"Shh shh, t'inquiète pas, tu nous as bien fait courir, on est crevés et puis il caille, on va faire ça vite."

Il lui lança un nouveau sourire enjôleur, déclenchant une nouvelle crise de larmes, alors que Sam revenait vers eux. Le plus jeune des deux frères s'approcha d'eux un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et s'agenouilla devant la demoiselle qui tenta à nouveau de s'échapper en rampant et se tortillant. Dean l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule. Elle n'avait presque plus de forces, elle avait couru toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, sans manger et probablement sans boire et son épaule saignait abondamment sur l'herbe. Seule l'énergie du désespoir la poussait encore à repousser Sam qui s'avançait sur elle à quatre pattes tel un prédateur.

Elle avait beau y mettre tout son cœur, il n'aurait pas été plus dérangé par un chaton. Il attrapa les deux poignets de la jeune femme et les releva vivement au-dessus de sa tête avant de faire signe à Dean de les maintenir pour lui laisser les mains libres. L'aîné s'exécuta avec un petit sourire attendri en voyant son petit frère sortir son poignard. Sam avait bien choisi leur gibier du jour, elle leur avait donné une bonne chasse. Et contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit, il savait bien que Sam allait prendre son temps avec. Il avait craqué dessus dès qu'ils l'avaient vue pour la première fois, et maintenant qu'ils l'avaient attrapée, il comptait bien en profiter.

Parfois, ça finissait vite. Sam étanchait sa soif, Dean portait le coup de grâce et ils rentraient à la maison. Et puis d'autres fois, ils faisaient traîner. Enfin, Sammy faisait traîner. Dean était plus intéressé par la chasse en elle-même, la poursuite, la montée d'adrénaline quand une de ses flèches ou de ses balles touchait sa cible, quand il savait qu'il se rapprochait. La capture n'était qu'un détail après ça. Le plaisir de Sam était dans la capture. Ou plutôt, après. Savoir qu'ils n'avaient plus d'échappatoire, voire la terreur et le désespoir s'installer dans leurs yeux… les entendre pleurer et supplier.

Comme Ruby à cet instant, qui avait fermé les yeux sur ses larmes en voyant la lame du couteau, et qui secouait la tête en tentant faiblement de libérer ses mains de la poigne de Dean, qui marmonnait une litanie de "non", de "s'il vous plait" et autres variations sur le même thème. Sam ne lui répondait pas, il s'installa sur son bassin pour doucement ouvrir les boutons de son chemisier de la pointe du couteau. Il écarta d'une main presque tremblante le tissu pour dévoiler un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire. Sa peau était piquetée de chair de poule alors que la lame passait et repassait délicatement dessus, et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration erratique, entrecoupée de sanglots.

Dean ne disait plus un mot alors qu'il observait son petit frère finalement se décider pour une légère entaille juste au-dessus du sein gauche. Un sourire d'enfant vint aux lèvres du plus jeune alors qu'il regardait le sang couler doucement le long de sa poitrine. Un nouveau hurlement résonna dans la forêt alors que Sam se penchait pour lécher tendrement le fluide vital qui venait se répandre entre ses seins. Le cri était moins fort que la première fois, plus suppliant. Dean lui avait promis une fin rapide et maintenant, c'était sans doute la seule chose à laquelle elle aspirait. L'espoir s'était éteint dans ses yeux et elle ne tentait plus de libérer ses bras des mains de Dean, qui ne la tenait plus que pour sentir son pouls frénétique contre ses pouces.

Sam était à présent à moitié allongé sur elle et venait de faire sauter le centre du soutien-gorge, libérant sa poitrine. Dean prit une inspiration saccadée et se pencha un peu plus en avant. Il avait beau ne pas être excité par ce moment de la chasse, pas comme Sam, il était un homme, et le spectacle ne le laissait clairement pas indifférent. Et puis, il aimait voir Sammy heureux, et il aimait le voir prendre son pied. Et là, à laper fiévreusement une seconde plaie qu'il venait d'ouvrir en face de la première, à onduler des hanches contre le bassin de la jeune femme, à gémir et grogner comme une bête, Sam prenait son pied.

Elle, Ruby, se contentait de pleurer, crier, gémir et supplier. Prier aussi. Ils priaient souvent, quand ils leur en laissaient le temps. Tout le monde trouvait Dieu quand ils passaient sous leurs lames. Mais Dieu n'étaient pas là, il n'y avait qu'eux. Que Dean qui regardait avec des yeux affamés, que Sam qui lacerait son ventre en arrachant les boutons de son pantalon, qui le faisait glisser le long de ses cuisses, malgré ses cris et ses suppliques.

Sam se redressa un instant pour admirer son œuvre. Tremblante, le visage sillonné de larmes et tâché de boue, son corps frêle et blanc barré de traces rouges et maculé du sang que Sam avait étalé à coups de langue. Et Sam, lui, avait les yeux brillants d'envie, son sang sur les lèvres, sur lesquelles il passait distraitement la langue, et derrière l'épais tissu de son pantalon se dessinait nettement l'envie qui montait en lui depuis qu'ils l'avaient attrapée. Elle paraissait si petite sous la carrure massive de Sammy. Il arracha les yeux du spectacle le temps de trancher les fils métalliques qui maintenaient toujours ses chevilles et finir de retirer son pantalon, la laissant totalement nue dans l'herbe humide alors qu'il débouclait son propre pantalon.

Dès qu'elle eut les jambes libres, elle se remit à se débattre frénétiquement, reprenant sa litanie de suppliques, tentant de mettre des coups de pieds à Sam. Combative jusqu'à la fin, voilà une proie qui resterait dans leurs souvenirs pendant longtemps. Sam lui lança un sourire attendri en attrapant ses cuisses pour les tenir écartées. Derrière elle, Dean avait lâché ses poignets pour attraper une poignée de ses cheveux ondulés et maintenir son propre couteau sous sa gorge.

"Shh shh, on se calme, il est pas si méchant mon frangin, et puis ce sera vite fait, hein Sammy?"

"Dean!"

Dean releva les yeux vers son petit frère, feignant un air tout à fait innocent. Sam avait les poings sur les hanches et une moue agaçée sur les traits, ce qui, le pantalon à moitié baissé, lui donnait un air très intelligent. L'aîné laissa échapper un petit rire, faisant trembler la lame sur la gorge de la jeune femme qui déglutit difficilement.

"Bon d'accord, pas TROP vite. Content?"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et reposa les mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Il aurait presque pu en faire le tour d'une main. Sans quitter son frère des yeux, Dean se pencha à son oreille, caressant distraitement ses cheveux, et murmura d'un ton de conspirateur

"10 contre un que ça finira vite quand même… tu lui plais pas mal…"

**XxX**

Il faisait jour quand ils rentrèrent enfin dans leur cabane à l'orée du bois. Dean se jeta avec un soupir satisfait sur un des deux lits qui prenaient tout le mur du fond. Il était resté à les regarder, à tenir sa lame sous la gorge de leur victime, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que Sammy hoche la tête vers lui, en reboutonnant son pantalon. Un petit signe pour en finir, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots. La lame avait glissé silencieusement le long de sa gorge, figeant à jamais une dernière expression de stupeur sur ses traits.

Ils s'étaient débarrassés du corps dans une crevasse et étaient rentrés. Pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas trop loin d'une de leurs pistes et avaient pu rentrer assez rapidement. L'aîné vida ses nouveaux trésors sur le couvre-lit pendant que son cadet partait se doucher. Un pendentif orné d'une petite pierre rouge, sans doute en l'honneur de son prénom, son permis de conduire, son téléphone et son portefeuille. Il récupéra les cartes et les jeta dans la cheminée, avec la carte sim du téléphone qu'il avait pris soin de casser en deux. Le téléphone aussi se prit un coup de talon, ils pouvaient les traquer avec. Le liquide dans le portefeuille finit dans sa poche. Il prit le temps d'admirer le pendentif au rubis, de passer les doigts sur la photo du permis avant de les cacher dans la caisse sous la latte de plancher en-dessous du lit.

A nouveau assis sur le lit, il ferma les yeux et laissa la chaleur du feu imprégner ses os glacés, et les souvenirs de leur chasse lui revenir, l'excitation faire à nouveau bouillir son sang. Quand Sam revint de la salle de bain, il était à nouveau appuyé contre la tête de lit et une de ses mains fourrageait dans son pantalon grand ouvert. Le cadet eut un petit rire étouffé et lui lança la serviette qu'il portait autour de la taille avant d'enfiler un jean et une chemise.

"On ne se moque pas, Monsieur j'ai les mains qui tremblent quand j'ouvre un chemisier. Y'en a qui ont pas tiré leur coup y'a trois heures."

"Oh j'ai rien dit, tu fais ce que tu veux… mais tu sais, tu aurais pu, je l'aurais tenue."

Dean ouvrit un œil et échangea un sourire avec son frère qui s'était installé sur le lit d'à côté avec son ordinateur, avant de hausser les épaules. Non, il préférait regarder, les maintenir, admirer le spectacle. Et ses mains lui suffisaient bien après coup, avec ses souvenirs. Sam haussa les épaules à son tour et reporta les yeux sur son ordinateur, laissant Dean à ses affaires.

Ils n'avaient jamais été gênés de faire ce genre de choses en présence l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient toujours tout vécu ensemble, ils se complétaient, ils n'étaient rien l'un sans l'autre. Ils avaient passé toute leur vie dans cette maisonnette, et la seule personne à qui ils avaient caché des choses était leur père, quand il était là. Mais entre eux… ils n'étaient que deux faces de la même pièce. Bien sûr Sam avait fait ses petites fugues, il avait eu ses quelques périodes rebelles, mais c'était contre leur père, pas Dean. Et il était toujours revenu. Pour lui. Sa main se crispa sur la serviette. Ses souvenirs, c'était tout ce qu'il avait jusqu'à la prochaine chasse.

**XxX**

Ils résidaient dans un motel, le temps de faire leurs emplettes, avant de remonter au calme dans leur forêt, avec un nouveau gibier. Ils ne connaissaient pas la petite ville dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Une des dizaines de règles de leur père, histoire d'éviter que les disparitions se remarquent trop. Et ça avait fonctionné, après toutes ces années ils n'avaient jamais été inquiétés, et aucun des corps n'avait été retrouvé, à leur connaissance.

Dean l'avait repéré en passant devant le chantier d'une maison en bois. Charpentier, ça voulait dire suffisamment de force et d'endurance pour résister à leur challenge. Il avait retiré sa chemise pour travailler et Dean avait dû se forcer pour continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Il le voyait déjà courir dans les bois, il voyait ses yeux terriblement bleus s'emplir de peur à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Il voyait ses fins cheveux noirs se dresser sur sa nuque à chaque bruit dans les arbres, les sueurs froides couler le long de son cou, sur son front. C'était lui, il fallait que ce soit lui.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à convaincre Sam. Ils avaient l'habitude de choisir à deux, mais quand l'un des deux avait un coup de cœur, comme Sam pour Ruby, c'était souvent vite décidé. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à le suivre, à tenter de trouver le moment le plus opportun. Heureusement pour eux, le coup de cœur décida de faire un jogging tard le soir.

La technique était bien rodée. L'impala était en vrac sur la route, Dean faisait le mort au volant, et Sam appelait la victime au secours. Ça n'avait jamais loupé, et Dean se demandait toujours comment un type aussi colossal pouvait faire des yeux de chiot aussi crédibles. Encore une fois, comme d'habitude, le speech sur l'accident et les grands yeux apeurés de Sammy avait fonctionné, et Dean entendait les pas précipités s'approcher de sa fenêtre. La chair de poule le recouvrit quand il sentit les doigts de l'homme sur son cou, quand il l'entendit l'appeler. Derrière lui Sam avait sorti la seringue de kétamine et venait de lui enfoncer dans le cou. Dean releva la tête pour fixer ces yeux trop bleus pleins d'incompréhension alors qu'ils se couvraient déjà d'un voile terne. Ça promettait une bonne chasse.

**XxX**

Ses yeux étaient fixés dans ceux de Dean alors qu'il le tenait en joue. Sa mâchoire était serrée, et il n'avait pas fait un geste, pas eu une seule expression de dégout ou de terreur quand Sam s'était accroupi pour boire à son bras. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Dean alors qu'il se perdait une nouvelle fois dans ces yeux défiants, féroces, une panthère prête à bondir. Les règles furent énoncées en vitesse et il l'avait déjà fait filer avant même que Sam se soit essuyé les lèvres. Sam qui lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé en se relevant.

"Et après on se moque de moi avec Ruby hein…"

"La ferme Sammy…"

Il renfonça la tête dans ses épaules et donna un coup de coude à son frangin qui souriait toujours en coin à côté de lui alors qu'ils retournaient vers la voiture. Ils avaient une heure pour rassembler leurs affaires, se changer et se préparer avant de se mettre en chasse. L'aîné jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule vers les arbres entre lesquels il avait disparu.

De longues heures plus tard, il avait totalement oublié les blagues molles de son petit frère et s'appliquait à déceler ses traces. Deux fois déjà il les avait amenés sur des fausses pistes qui leur avaient fait perdre un temps précieux, et plusieurs des pièges de Sam avaient été détruits. Mais cette fois-ci, Dean était certain d'être sur la bonne piste. Si Sam était méthodique, presque obsessionnel à propos de la chasse, lui obéissait à son instinct, et il ne le trompait que rarement.

Il avait contourné l'endroit et était monté à flanc de colline pour avoir une vision d'ensemble. Ils s'étaient séparés à la deuxième fausse piste, le temps jouait contre eux et le gibier les faisait tourner en bourrique. Au loin, il devinait le léger reflet rouge des jumelles et du fusil à lunette de Sam qui parcourait les alentours depuis un arbre. L'aîné baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la clairière en contrebas et un frisson traversa son bas-ventre quand il repéra enfin un mouvement entre les arbres. Enfin, après une nuit de chasse, alors que l'aube grisaillait déjà.

Pendant un moment il avait cru ne pas le revoir, qu'il allait s'en sortir. Dean se détendit comme un ressort et son arc claqua une fois dans le silence de cette fin de nuit. Le temps de le voir tomber dans l'herbe, Dean se dépêcha de descendre de sa colline en activant son talkie.  

"Sammy, je l'ai."

"J'arrive."

Ses lunettes de vision nocturne furent rangées dans son sac alors qu'il s'approchait de l'endroit où il était tombé. Il avait assez de lumière de l'aube pour se diriger et s'agenouiller près de lui. Il avait roulé sur le dos après être tombé. Sa respiration était laborieuse mais ses yeux bleus acier étaient toujours fixés dans ceux de Dean. La sueur collait ses fins cheveux noirs sur sa nuque, avait coulé le long de ses tempes et Dean se passa distraitement la langue sur les lèvres en repensant à la proposition de Sam, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Là, tout de suite, c'était tentant. Il en discuterait avec Sam dès qu'il arriverait. Pour le moment, il s'installa à califourchon sur son bassin, couteau au clair. L'autre homme poussa un grognement douloureux mais ne bougea pas d'un cil, défiant toujours Dean du regard. Dean qui se contentait pour le moment de faire sauter les boutons de sa lourde chemise de flanelle pour en écarter les pans sur sa poitrine.

Une fine chaine en argent coulait entre ses clavicules, et une simple croix du même métal reposait sur sa peau piquetée de chair de poule. Dean passa un doigt le long du bijou qui allait très sûrement finir dans sa boite sous le lit. Un frisson traversa le corps de sa victime, sans doute le froid, ou la douleur, ou le fait d'avoir un type assis sur son bassin en train de jouer avec un poignard. Dean passa la pointe de sa lame sur un tatouage juste sous ses côtes, deux lignes dans un alphabet qu'il ne connaissait pas, plutôt joli. Il serait bien resté là longtemps, à balader son couteau sur sa peau et onduler doucement contre ses hanches. Et le regarder étendu là, offert, à sa merci. Il pouvait comprendre le plaisir que pouvait ressentir Sam, d'habitude.

Il tourna la tête un instant en entendant le dit Sam arriver de l'autre côté de la clairière, et ses yeux se posèrent sur son arc dans l'herbe. Il lui avait tiré une flèche dans le dos, dans l'épaule. Il était sur le dos, alors où était la flèche?

Dean se retourna vivement pour le regarder, à l'instant même où il lui planta la flèche ensanglantée dans le poignet. S'il avait pu, il aurait admiré cet homme, détermination qu'il avait dû rassembler pour s'arracher une flèche du dos, risquant l'hémorragie, et attendre patiemment le bon moment pour s'en servir pour se défendre.  Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu y penser, juste hurler quand la pointe de carbone déchira ses chairs, et regarder celui qu'il croyait être la victime, le gibier, lui arracher son poignard et lui planter dans le cœur.

"DEAN!"

Il était à moitié tombé sur le côté alors que l'autre homme s'était accroupi, prêt à fuir mais sans pour autant tourner le dos à Sam. Sam qui c'était précipité vers son frère pour le rattraper, le tenir contre lui, en sortant son arme pour mettre le type en joue.

"Sammy non!"

La voix était faible, les yeux vitreux mais déterminés. Sam baissa les yeux vers son frère qui s'accrochait à sa chemise pour ne pas tomber, et Dean montra le soleil qui se levait derrière la colline, illuminant ses yeux verts qui s'assombrissaient déjà.

"I a gagné…"

Un léger rire secoua l'aîné, et s'arrêta quand il se mit à tousser du sang. Sam lâcha son arme et rattrapa son frère pour le serrer contre lui;

"Dean? Dean!!! Non non non, Dean!"

D'une large main il tenta de compresser la plaie, mais le sang coulait déjà librement autour de ses doigts? Le visage de Dean blémissait à vue d'œil, et son regard s'éloignait déjà. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Sam qui murmurait le nom de son frère comme une litanie.

"Me laisses pas, s'il te plait… je peux pas, pas tout seul…"

"Ca va aller, petit frère… on s'en est bien tirés… sans papa"

Sa voix était de plus en plus faible, et il peinait à parler, mais il força un sourire sur ses lèvres alors que Sam secouait la tête.

"Non, non, c'est pas pareil, je peux pas, pas sans toi, Dean… me laisses pas, s'il te plait… Dean? Dean!"

Ses yeux ne faisaient plus le point sur ceux de Sam, et un voile terne était posé sur ses iris verts d'habitude si brillants. Sa main s'était crispée sur sa chemise de flanelle.

"Non non Dean! S'il te plait, Dean! Reste avec moi!"

Il criait presque, s'accrochait à son frère qui ne répondait plus. Les mots étaient hachés par des sanglots, mais Sam releva la tête vers l'autre homme, toujours devant lui, la flèche dans une main et le couteau dans l'autre. Il se tendit à nouveau comme un animal blessé quand Sam croisa son regard. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues mais sa voix était à nouveau calme.

"À l'est d'ici, environ une heure de marche, tu vas tomber sur la route. Il y a des postes de rangers avec des téléphones satellites tous les cinq kilomètre."

Il hocha doucement la tête, sans doute encore hésitant à lui tourner le dos, et Sam lui tendit son arme, crosse en avant.

"… s'il te plait."


End file.
